This invention relates to hydraulic ejectors in an injection molding machine, particularly such a machine for processing plastics.
The ejectors of these machines must afford the possibility of adjusting the stroke thereof to the different lengths of the injection molding to be produced. Known arrangements all have the disadvantage that they are relatively long.
A typical arrangement of a hydraulic ejector mounted in the hollow piston of a hydraulic closing unit of a plastic injection molding machine is illustrated in applicant's U.S. Pat. No. 3,857,440, issued Dec. 31, 1974, and based on applicant's U.S. Pat. application Ser. No. 341,111, filed Mar. 14, 1973, for "Die Casting Machine."